


But The Fire Is So Delightful

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Contentment, Fingerfucking, M/M, POV Alternating, Polyshipping, Post-Finale, Post-Series, Sappy, Threesome - M/M/M, Winter fic, different names for the same person, polyshipping prompt, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: For the polyshipping prompt: Silverflinthamilton & snowstormTotally envisioning their loft hideaway as looking like this. http://bisexualpirateheart.tumblr.com/post/181759479624/wild-cabins-isaac-johnston





	But The Fire Is So Delightful

 

The snow keeps drifting down. Already it’s too deep, in Thomas’s opinion. He doesn’t care much for the snow. It reminds him too much of England, and he does his best not to think of England these days. There’s no purpose to it, it serves nothing. He rests his hands on the railing, looking down at the white drifts below. He still doesn’t know what to make of this hideaway that James found for the three of them, but there’s something about it that he finds charming.

There’s a quiet footstep and soft thud of a crutch behind him. It’s Silver; he knows that, same as he knows James has gone down to the woodshed they keep below, to load their daily quota into the basket.

“It’s miserable out, isn’t it?”

Thomas has to smile at that. “Most people would think it rather pretty.”

Silver shrugs as he comes to stand beside him, resting his hands beside Thomas’s. “That’s their opinion.”

Thomas looks at him. They’ve only been here a few months. It took James some to find some place he thought safe. And then it took some time after that for him to finally write to Silver…and it took Silver some time after that to respond, but then he showed up and from the moment he’s been there, Thomas knows there’s no losing him again. His eyes follow James around the room. Every brief touch between them is made of fire, burning so brightly Thomas feels caught in the flame even though it’s winter all around them.

And yet, and yet…

“Silver.” He says the name lightly, watching Silver watch the snow fall. “How long will you wait?”

Silver doesn’t pretend he doesn’t know what Thomas means. “As long as it takes.”

Thomas sighs faintly. There’s been so much time wasted already in his mind. He doesn’t like to think of those days either. Altogether, there are many times he doesn’t like to think of, which leaves him with the present and the future. He knows what he wants. The question is whether James and Silver agree.

The heavy footsteps on the stair cause them both to look up.

James stands on the top of the stairs. “There’s enough wood in the haul to last us several days now, so now we don’t have to go out again until it stops.”

He looks at the two of them standing there. “Am I missing something?”

“Merely that it’s a cold night and I think the only solution is to build up the fire and go to bed.”

James’s gaze rests on Silver for a moment before returning to Thomas. “Oh.”

It’s all there, the quiet disappointment. If they go to bed, Silver will be apart from them, as far as James knows. It will be a pleasant evening, there’s no doubt of that. They usually read together until the fire burns down low and more often than not, reading leads to other pleasures.

Why won’t he just reach for him? Has the past, those painfully glorious days that Thomas mostly can’t bear to think of now, taught him nothing? What’s holding him back? All these questions are there and Thomas very nearly asks them.

“The three of us.” He says at last when it’s clear James is never going to reach that conclusion on his own. “The bed is certainly big enough and it will keep us all the warmer.”

“Thomas.” James begins.

“Fire, first.” Thomas is insistent. Meanwhile he goes over to the bookshelf to find something to read.

Silver vanishes momentarily but returns with a bottle of wine he holds up. Thomas nods in approval. Silver sits on the foot of the bed watching as James builds up the fire, settling the logs well for the night.

At last James is done with the fire and straightens up. His eyes go from one to the other again, still assessing this. Silver takes this opportunity to open the wine and take a sip from the bottle.

It’s clear to Thomas that he has to take this evening in hand. They’re surrounded by snow, they have a warm fire, and an even warmer bed just waiting for the three of them, and it deserves to have the three of them in it. He has missed the intimacy of having two partners in bed; he misses Miranda. She’s part of his memories that he shelters from the rest. He wants to remember Miranda, he can’t bear to forget her.

His eyes drift past Silver to the large bed. Silver’s been sleeping in the guest room, but that won’t do any longer. He abandons the pretense of selecting a book, he will read to the both of them another night, and turns to James.

James looks at him, a question in his eyes. Thomas goes over to him and rests his hands on James’s shoulders. He squeezes gently, appreciating the solid muscle underneath his fingertips.

“You know this is what you want.” Thomas says softly.

James doesn’t confirm it at first, but then gives it him a short nod.

Thomas cups his face in his hands. “So? What’s stopping you?” He kisses James slowly, lovingly, encouragingly, and then slides his tongue alongside James’s, reminding him of all the pleasures there are to be gained if one is bold enough.

He steps back, leaving the two of them in front of the fire.

 

*  *  *

 

Flint turns to Silver, looking at him carefully. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Silver says idly. He takes another sip of wine.

“I assume if you didn’t have an interest in this, you wouldn’t be here.” He nods at the bed where Silver’s sitting.

Silver shrugs. “It’s warmer than my room.”

Flint’s face falls slightly.

“Silver.” Thomas says warningly.

“All right.” Silver says. “I thought it only fair. He took long enough.”

At that Flint’s eyes narrow and he moves in closer, stepping between Silver’s legs, reaching for the bottle. “You were waiting for me to make the first move.”

Silver shrugs again. “I came here, after all.”

“I wrote to you.” Flint counters, taking a long drink from the bottle.

“You did.” Silver nods. His hands go to Flint’s hips. “I never said thank you for that.” His thumbs slide slowly along the sleek line of Flint’s hips.

Flint inhales slowly as Silver leans in to press his mouth against the front of his breeches. Even more slowly his hand, free of the bottle, rises of its own accord to move over Silver’s head, touching his hair so gently it’s as though a breeze were passing through the room.

Silver, having inhaled enough of Flint’s scent, draws off to gaze up at him with steady eyes. “You can touch me.”

“I am touching you.” Flint says hoarsely.

“You can touch me _more_.” Silver presses insistently. Sitting back, he rests both hands on the bed as he gazes up at Flint. “I won’t vanish. I’m not a ghost.”

Something flickers in James’s eye, and somehow Thomas knows that was the right thing to say. This has been a worry of James’s, that this is all a dream, that none of this is real, that Silver’s return is only something venturing forth out of his subconscious.

Flint crouches down to set the bottle on the floor and leans in, resting his elbows on Silver’s knees. “You are real, aren’t you?”

“Real enough for you.” Silver says and clasps his jaw, pressing his lips to Flint’s.

It releases something within Flint and he utters a whimper as they break apart. Silver’s panting. Flint nudges him back on the bed, pressing him backward until he’s straddling Silver, gazing down at him like he can’t get enough of him, even enough he’s the one who has Silver caught between his thighs.

“Yes, you are.” His words are softer than a feather touch and from the way Silver gazes back at him, Thomas knows those words mean more to him, that James acknowledging him here and now, matters.

Flint leans down to kiss Silver’s mouth more thoroughly. He’s thought of one way to silence Silver’s tongue and it works beautifully. Silver’s mouth is starved for this, for him, his touch and Flint basks in it.

There’s a stirring against his thigh and Flint breaks the kiss to look down meaningfully.

Silver has the audacity to look slightly embarrassed at this, glancing away for a moment. His eyes widen and Flint follows his gaze.

Thomas has moved along of his own accord, discarding his clothing upon the floor. He’s standing by the fireplace watching them, a tall golden nude god in the firelight. The years have been kind to him, and he knows that, every time he catches James looking at him hungrily. To say there’s some small satisfaction in the fact that James still finds him attractive would be a lie.

Now Silver’s wordless in his admiration and Flint almost wants to laugh but he knows all too well the effect Thomas has on people. He sits back, ignoring the tent in Silver’s breeches and looks at Thomas.

 

*  *  *

“Well?”

“Well?” Thomas echoes.

“Come on then.” James watches him as Thomas moves over to stand behind him. He leans down to kiss James’s mouth, his hand stroking James’s cheek as he does.

“You’re both wearing too much clothing.” Thomas murmurs. “Off with it.”

He leaves James to stretch out on the bed, giving them both a lazy nod. “Come on.”

There’s a minute flicker of something in Silver’s expression and immediately Thomas sits up, looking at him. “We’ve seen your leg.” He says quietly, placing a hand on Silver’s thigh. “It’s all right.”

Silver swallows, looking up at James.

“We’re well past that, aren’t we?” James murmurs.

At that Silver gives him a nod and reaches for his shirt. Thomas’s hands settle over his. “May I?”

Silver looks at him, assessing Thomas’s request. “Kiss me first.”

Thomas grins and leans in, brushing Silver’s chin with his fingertips. His mouth is possessive and hungry and coaxes Silver to full hardness again in the span of one long kiss. He draws back, smirking at Silver.

“You taste like James.”

“I’ll consider that a compliment.”

“It is.” Thomas assures him. He reaches for Silver’s shirt, undoing the laces, baring his chest and leaning in to place a kiss close to, but not upon Silver’s nipple, teasing him still. He pulls the shirt from Silver’s torso, tossing it aside. Placing a kiss on Silver’s shoulder, he slides a hand inside Silver’s breeches.

“Mmm,” He murmurs appreciatively. “I can see why-”

 

*  *  *

 

“If you finish that joke, I’m done.” Flint announces.

Thomas laughs and looks up, his hand still inside Silver’s breeches.

“Look at him,” he whispers to Silver and Silver raises his eyes to see Flint in all his glory standing before the fire.

Silver has seen Flint at many stages of his life, bold and bloody and reckless in battle, smooth and cunning in negotiations, cruel and hard when he had to be, as well as quiet and pained, when Flint allowed himself to be, which was rare. All these images of Flint pass through his mind as he takes in the sight of Flint nude in the soft firelight. Now he gets to see Flint simply at ease, a man well drawn at middle-age, still fighting fit, and yet there is a peace to his form that Silver's never seen before. His eyes drift to the scar on Flint's chest, the scar from the bullet wound so long ago. He still remembers the weight of Flint in his arms, the roaring of the ocean in his ears as he refused to let the sea take Flint. It's a memory that will live within him long after his bones have gone to rest. 

Flint shifts a little under the weight of both their gazes. "Well?" His tone is not entirely lacking patience, but there's an undercurrent that implies they could be hurrying matters along all the same.

“Isn’t he…” Thomas breathes a kiss into Silver’s skin, his fingers stroking along the full length of Silver’s cock.

“Magnificent.” Silver finishes.

Thomas lifts his head to smile at him. “I’m glad we both agree.” He kisses Silver’s mouth again, as he deftly draws his cock out.

Silver shivers lightly as the faintest hint of the winter air touches his sensitive skin. But the fire is too warm, Thomas is too close and the sight of Flint stirs his blood far too much for him to shiver for long.

“Now.” Thomas says almost lazily. “Which of us gets to suck this splendid cock?”

“Me.” Flint says.

They divest Silver of his breeches and he’s aware of being more naked than ever in his life, somehow, here in the winter firelight with Thomas’s hands on his skin and Flint’s eyes on his mouth. He feels consumed and yet untouched, waiting, hungry for it. He watches greedily as Flint kneels between his thighs, sliding his hands up to his groin as he studies the cock before him.

Flint’s known about this asset of Silver’s. He’s not unaware by means. He’s seen him piss before, and he’s seen him in storms, and crawling out the ocean, his clothes clinging to him like seaweed and revealing everything. He’s dreamed of Silver’s body for years and now he’s finally getting a chance to truly touch him.

“Here, on the bed.” Thomas motions for him to join them upon the mattress and Flint does, reasoning it’ll be easier for whatever Thomas has in mind.

They stretch out on the bed, Flint slightly lower as he takes Silver into his mouth.

Silver moans at the first touch of Flint’s tongue on him, almost unable to believe this is actually happening now after so very long. His hands reach down to grip Flint’s hair, his thighs trembling faintly as Flint sucks him.

There’s a slight shift on the bed behind him. He hears Thomas doing something, and then there’s a very long, slicked finger sliding along the cleft of his ass.

Silver swallows a gasp as Thomas teases his hole with the tip of his finger. Just a light brush back and forth, but god, his body wants it. Caught between the two of them, Flint’s mouth and Thomas’s hand, there’s no escape, nor does Silver want there to be.

Slowly, achingly slowly, Thomas presses inside him, taking his sweet time with it.

All the while Flint’s making his thighs draw tighter, and his hands clasp his hair more roughly. All this time he’s been seduced by Flint’s tongue, and yet only now does Silver knows its full range of talents. How have they gone so long without doing this? How has time been allowed to pass without them touching so intimately?

Thomas slips another finger into him and Silver squirms, pressing back against him. Flint draws off for a moment to grin at him, before he spreads his hands possessively over Silver’s thighs and captures his cock once more.

Silver whimpers as Thomas’s fingers fuck him languidly, drawing the utmost pleasure from him, stroke by stroke. His cock thrusts desperately into Flint’s mouth, Flint clasping his thighs, steadying him, keeping him there, held between them as he surrenders.

He lies there in a limp, satisfied heap, aware of Thomas kissing his shoulder, of Flint crawling up the bed to sit beside him, his hand resting on Silver’s stomach. It’s warm and Silver knows every callous and scar upon it.

“We haven’t,  you haven’t.” Silver barely knows what he’s saying, but he knows he wants them to have pleasure too.

“We have all night.” Thomas says, running his fingers through his curls lovingly. What he means is they have the rest of their lives, and somehow Silver understands this. He turns into the caress, drawing Thomas closer.

Flint sits back down, stroking his hand along Silver’s stomach, a lazy, natural pattern that Silver finds peaceful as it fades into his skin. He places his hand over Flint’s, holding him there.

The wind outside their loft grows louder, the snow rising in huge drifts, but it didn’t matter. The fire dies down slowly, but the embers burn long into the darkness. Tangled in the warmth of their blankets and each other’s bodies, there is peace in the night.

 

 


End file.
